The Civilian
by End of story goodbye the end
Summary: This is a short one shot based off this one sentence: "I'm not a civilian!" Steve put his hand over his face, sighing exasperatedly. "Please get this civilian out of here." he told the cop.  "I'm not a civilian!" I screeched, my voice so high even I winced,


**Hey guys. Look, it's a new one shot! Who's surprised? So anyway, I watched The Avengers again a couple nights ago with my good friend and Co. author Shadow Spazz, and some character said "Protect the civillians!" or something, and I heard in my mind "I'm not a civilian!" and this blossomed out of it. I wrote it at 1:00 in the morning and edited it right now at 11:27 so please don't judge me too harshly. I hope you enjoy. This is for you, Shadow Spazz! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, and I'm not Joss Whedon, though I wish I was, because Buffy is the best show ever. I only own Natalie. **

I was angry. Very, very, angry. Stupid, silly, overprotective Steve. I was standing in the middle of the wreckage that was New York City, surrounded by fighting and war that I could help fix, while he tried to get me to leave. The poor cop was so confused. Listen to Captain America, or the teenage girl he was fighting with? No brainer. He chose the Captain.

"Come on, little girl." the policeman grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards a subway entrance. Natasha winced at that. She knew I hated people treating me like a worthless kid.

"No! Get off me!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his with strength he clearly hadn't expected. He stumbled back as I nimbly dodged past him to Steve's side.

Steve put his head in his hands, sighing exasperatedly. "Please get this civilian out of here." he told the cop.

"I'm not a civilian!" I screeched, my voice so high even I winced, my hands curling into fists. Steve turned to me with almost unnatural speed, taking my hands.

"Please calm down-"

I threw his hands off me, pushing him away. "Don't touch me!" I spat, clenching my fists. He wisely took a step back, worry flashing in his eyes.

Natasha rushed forward fearfully. "Natalie, listen to him. Calm down." she took my hands away from my sides. Immediately, the rumbling I hadn't noticed before stopped. I looked at the stunned face of the cop, then glanced back. Two large cracks in the pavement stretched behind me, where a few poor people were struggling to get out of them. Oh, that's why Steve- oh, now it's awkward...

"Oops." I muttered, bringing my hands together. The cracks closed and the people flew out. "Sorry!" I called to them, rather sheepish. Tony chuckled from his suit. I waved a hand at him and he jumped off the large stalagmite that erupted from underneath him. I scowled. He laughed. I don't think there's a name for the rock that shot out of the side of the building to hit him from behind. Then I turned back to the matter at hand. Stupid Steve.

I walked right up to him and stood on my tiptoes to come close to his height. "You listen here, Captain. I am not a civilian. You are not the boss of me. I am my own person, so you can tell whoever you want to get rid of me, but it's on you when you find them in a ball with a stalagmite up their ass."

The policeman gulped and stepped back.

Steve groaned. "Natalie-"

"Uh uh uh!" I put a finger on his lips. "No speak! Go fight now, I'll be helping Thor. Deal with it." he stared at me as I turned to stand by Natasha. She grinned.

"Put your hair up, Nat. This will get rough."

I smiled evilly, pulling up my chestnut curls in a ponytail. "Just the way I like it."

I walked over to my stalagmite and climbed on it, crouching and putting my hand on the rock between my feet, causing the stone to shoot upward, launching me up to land on a huge alien monster thing next to Thor.

He smashed it with his hammer. "It's hammer time!" I yelled, sending a large pointy rock to lodge itself in its neck. He frowned, then glanced at his hammer. His face lit up with recognition. I giggled.

He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up as the alien thing dropped, taking us to another alien. "Steve allowed you to fight?" he asked as he summoned some lighting.

"Nah, I just ran off and did whatever I wanted." I said, sticking some tiny rock slivers all over the things body by clenching one hand into a fist. It screamed.

He smiled thoughtfully, smashing the back of the things head with his hammer. "As I expected. You are quite independent, are you not?"

"Are I am." I mocked, slicing the things head almost completely off as I brought a huge rock sliver erupting out of the earth into the things neck.

"Bye Thor!" I yelled, doing a backflip off the thing as it fell, pulling some earth up to catch me.

I swear I heard him call "Goodbye Natalie!" after me, but it might have been my imagination.


End file.
